Centennial Lovers
by Neon Douche
Summary: I wish we could be lovers forever… no? Then how about 100 lifetimes? Flones with side Pudd here and there. 100 chapters challenge. Rated 'T' for suggestive material and swearing here and there, also some mildly sexual content.
1. The Journey of a Lifetime

**Centennial Lovers**

**Summary**: I wish we could be lovers forever… no? Then how about 100 lifetimes? Flones with side Pudd here and there. 100 chapters challenge. Rated 'T' for suggestive material and swearing here and there.

**A/N**: I decided to do this… my summer vacation is coming soon and I thought, eh, why the hell not? I hope that, one; I'll be active enough to finish this and two; y'all readers enjoy.

**A/N 2**: I think that it's still snowy in England? I don't know but if it is I'm sorry I got the weather wrong. I changed it to fit the setting.

* * *

The Journey of a Lifetime, or well 100 lifetimes.

* * *

It was Spring, February 14, 2013, Valentine's Day. An unusually fairly sunny day for England but who could care less? It was the day of love. Especially for our McBoys, Danny and Tom. They were at the park under their favorite tree that was on a hill. It was a calming willow tree that overlooked the pond and the playground. The two could see the couples and the children and the elderly and people their age and teenagers and well… yeah, people. Calm, serene and lovely.

Danny sighs happily, "Happy Valentine's, Tommy." He was leaning against the tree, Tom on his lap. Danny adjusted his grey hoodie to keep himself warm. Tom giggles.

"You said that already." Tom smiles.

"Really? When?"

"Hmm…" Tom pauses. "About three minutes ago."

"Oh, then how about… I love you."

"You said that after you said Happy Valentine's Day."

"Ah! C'mon Tommy! It's Valentine's Day, who could blame me?" Tom giggles again and hums.

"I guess you're right." The two quiet into bliss, closing their eyes whilst enjoying each other's company, then a depressing thought comes into mind.

"I'm turning twenty seven next month." Danny frowns. Tom beams, however, nothing (well except Christmas) makes him more excited than Danny's birthday.

"Aw! Eager are ya?" Tom sits up and faces his lover, smiling.

Danny frowns deeper, "Well actually the opposite."

Tom gives a questioning look, "Why? Why is turning twenty seven depressing?"

"It's just that… I just wish that we could be lovers forever."

"Forever? No offense Dan but I think I'd go crazy…"

"No? Then… how about 100 lifetimes?"

"That seems more plausible, okay." Tom says. "That's sweet Dan, really it is but how are we gonna live one hundred lifetimes? I'd stay young and love you the best way I could, if I really could do that."

A shadowed figure creeps up behind them and Tom notices, he jumps scared causing Danny to fall with him out of surprise. A dark laughter comes from the figure. The figure takes off his hood revealing himself.

"Jesus Christ, Dougie! You gave me a damn heart attack!" Tom yelped. Dougie was still laughing, trying to calm himself down but failing miserably.

"S-s-sorry! I didn't realize I'd scare you guys! But I actually came here to help you guys with something." Dougie said.

"And what is it you want to help us with?" Danny asked.

"Well I overheard you two talking about how you wanted to live in 100 different lifetimes and I'm here to help!" Dougie stood proudly. Danny and Tom, however, confused and dumbfounded.

"And how are you going to be able to do that?" Tom asked.

"Simple! I'll use magic!"

"You know how to use magic?"

"Well, yeah. I don't really use it often though but I do it often enough to make it stable."

"And you said that you could send the both of us, me and Danny, into one hundred different lifetimes?"

"Yup!"

"C'mon Tom! Let's do it!" Danny exclaimed.

"How do we know that he's telling the truth?" Tom asked. Dougie smiled and pointed upwards. The two looked up and gawked. Their willow tree had gone pine, towering above their heads and looking very much real. Tom rubbed his eyes and Danny smiled widely, their eyes landed on Dougie, whom had a smug grin on his face.

"We'll do it!" Danny said once Dougie turned the tree back to a willow, to avoid suspicion. Tom shook his head furiously.

"No! Danny, what if something happens to us?! Like we get into a disaster or if one of us gets kidnapped! Or we get-"

"Tom, Tom, don't worry." Dougie assured. "You both are in good hands! If something happens to either of you, murder, rape, anything, you'll be transported to another time, another place, another life. Your love is strong with you guys. Nothing will happen to you, promise."

Tom nods and is about to agree before Dougie cuts him off to give a warning, "However it is not my choice to choose the scenario, the magic will throw any kind of situation at you, you won't die, no, but you one or even both of you could be injured or endangered not rape or murder but natural disasters or accidents. Are you willing to do that? Living in a life that may end tragically?"

Tom was in inner conflict now; Danny had agreed immediately and was now trying to persuade Tom into saying yes. After a little inner debate, he's decided.

"Okay, fine. We'll do it." Dougie nodded and smiled lightly.

"Again, are you sure Tom?"

"Positive." Tom answered.

"Okay." Dougie clasps his hand together. "Any questions before we start?"

"What about McFly? On our hundredth life are we just gonna stay there forever?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Oh no, once the cycle is complete you'll be back in your own time. You'll have your memories of the time you spent in that specific era or scenario but you two will be back here in our own time and me and Harry will be there."

So this was it. No turning back. Dougie started quietly chanting. A bright light started to blind the two boys. Getting brighter and brighter until…

* * *

… Oh, how Tom hated waking up to bright lights, much more to his annoying (but they're friends anyway) and loud bandmate.

"Tom, Tom! C'mon! It's time to wake up! We're here at the venue, so are McFly." Tom awoke, the light in the bus nearly blinding him. His friend and bandmate, James Bourne, next to him. "C'mon! We can't be Busted unless our fourth bandmate isn't there with us!"

The date is March 12, 2003.

* * *

**A/N 3**: I hoped you liked it! I also hope you liked the preview I gave you of the next chapter/life. Well until next time! Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!


	2. McFly are so Busted!

Centennial Lovers

**A/N**: I'm eager that means I, might, finish this story!

* * *

McFly are so Busted!

* * *

Tom hurriedly puts on fresh clothing just after James walks out of the bus. He straightens his soft pink t-shirt and strolls out of the vehicle. Today was March 12, 2003, another day, another venue. If you didn't get the hint, today is just another concert in Busted's tour. Their opening act; McFly. Tom had been friends with the people in the band, having being in the same audition with Danny, the guitarist, for Busted. Tom had been picked over Danny, but he, with the help from James, still helped making Danny's dreams come true by helping him form McFly, the name chosen by Tom since the others couldn't decide.

Tom walks into the band's dressing room, McFly there and… Danny. You see Tom had developed feelings for the goofy Boltoner. It had only be a year or so but he was in love and Tom was sure of that. Did anyone else know? No, but James seems to be suspicious. Now before he could even say something to the Boltoner, he is rushed out onto the stage. Tom sighs and plops down onto the couch in the middle of the room.

"Something got you down, Tommy?" James asks. Tom shakes his head, he looks around and notices the disappearance of their other two band members.

"Where are Matt and Charlie?" He asks. James shrugs and smiles lightly.

"Doing whatever it is they wanna do before we go on stage, probably pissing the hell off of the bodyguards." Tom laughs at this before sighing. "Now come on, tell me what's on your mind."

Tom sighed absentmindedly and sighed for what was probably for the umpteenth time tonight. "Danny..."

"You got the hots for him?"

Tom giggles. "Yeah..."

"That's all I needed to hear." James smiled and got up leaving Tom to recollect himself. Once so, he ran after James in a frantic pace. He ran around backstage and found him talking to Danny. Tom was frightened about what the might of been conversing about, he ran up to them and nearly tackled James.

"You better have not said anything you arsehole!" Tom screamed.

"Too late!" Danny mischievously giggled. Tom the proceeded to bring Danny down with James, he also continued to choke the two. "Tom! Tom, stop! It's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Easy for you to say, Danny!"

"No really-ack! T-tom! Really it's not what you think!" James exclaimed.

"It's okay if you hate bananas!" Tom paused... he released his hands from their throats and paused. His eye twitched.

"For the love of..." Tom groaned and smashed his lips onto Danny's. The two melted into it, almost becoming one and maybe they did. Tom released and sighed happily. "S-sorry... it's just that... that wasn't it."

"What wasn't it?" Danny asked.

"The real is secret is that I like you." They both chuckled. "I'm sorry if you hate me now."

"Would I still be under if I hated you?" Danny gently pushed Tom off of him. "I gotta go, I'm up."

"But..."

"Don't worry we can spend time together after the concert." Danny stood up to leave.

"But... But...!" Tom exclaimed.

* * *

"But I don't wanna! And you can't make me!" Peter shouted, attracting the attention of the parents around them.

"Peter I really don't have time for this! I have to get through your orientation and then work you know!" Danny sighed.

The date is September 6, 2008.

* * *

**A/N 2**: It's a weak chapter I know but I didn't know what to do with it sooooo... bleh. But I'll make it up to you guys by sending chapter 3 up as soon as possible! (Probably today) Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review!


	3. Using Building Blocks to Spell Love

Centennial Lovers

**A/N**: Okay so here we're stepping away from the fame and going someplace more modest. Anyone up for a kindergarten teacher? I know I am!

* * *

Using Building Blocks to Spell Love

* * *

"But I don't wanna go to school daddy!" Peter said. Danny frowned at his son and gave a questioning look.

"Why not, kiddo?" He asked the little four year old.

"Because moving to a new school is scary! I want mommy here with me!" The child complained. Danny frowned even more at the sight of the tearing child.

"But mommy's not here anymore."

"Then where is she?!"

"Gone." He deadpanned. The 'disappearance' of Peter's mom and Danny's wife had struck both boys. It had been a chilly mid-morning on October 24th when the twenty-eight year old father received a text from his (now ex-) spouse say that she doesn't want anything more to do with the two. He had been at work at the time, Peter at preschool. Danny had dropped everything to take a moment of silence before throwing his life down the drain. And by throwing his life down the drain, I mean, he destroyed everything in his office, kicked a co-worker in the doohickey, and caused office-wide terror resulting in his unemployment.

"I want her back!" The child screamed, stomping his foot on the ground whilst throwing his Thomas the Tank Engine backpack onto the ground parents with their children stared at the two before rushing into the preschool. Danny silently apologized to all passerbies. Danny scowled.

"Look here, I've told you many times before that you shouldn't throw tantrums publically! Hell, don't even throw any tantrums at all!" He gripped his son's shoulder tightly before letting him go. Intimidated the little boy was, just what Danny aimed to do. "Now are you going to school or what? Because I can stand here all day."

"Fine." Peter huffed. Danny nodded, he picked up the backpack and the two headed inside.

Shrill screams of excitement pierced Danny's ears. Children were running around the classroom, playing with toys and their new friends. Peter had long joined them, leaving Danny with the other parents, most were mothers chatting amongst themselves. Danny sighed.

"Alright! Let's start orientation!" He heard a male voice say. He looked up to see a flash of blonde hair, brown eyes, peppermint pink button up shirt and brown khaki's. All the children swiftly scrambled into their seats and gave their full attention to their new teacher. Said teacher gave a full, bright smile that emitted pure happiness, he obviously loved kids. His happy attitude made everyone in the room smile, even the gloomy single, father with unruly brown hair in the back. "Good morning children! Parents. My name is Mr. Fletcher."

Mr. Fletcher took a moment to write his name on the whiteboard before turning back to the students and their parents. For the next ten minutes Danny tuned out everything to enjoy the blonde beauty and the sunshine that emitted from him. He noticed, during his haze, that one of the many mothers raised her hand to ask a question. He took moment to take a look at the time. 10:53.

'Shit.' He thought. 'Gotta get to work.'

"...And that's my first name if you were wondering." He heard Mr. Fletcher say.

'Wait, what?!' Danny said to himself. '_What's your name, again_' is something that he wanted to say but he didn't want to risk getting embarrassed so he kept it to himself and decided to wait patiently.

* * *

"So how was-" Danny was interrupted by the eruption of newfound happiness from Peter.

"It was awesome! Mr. Fletcher is the coolest teacher ever!" Peter exclaimed. "Today, he showed us this super cool science experiment!"

Danny smiled, "Really and what was that all about?"

"It was this thingy um... it was, uh, it was called... a fall-cane-toes?"

Danny chuckled, "You mean a _volcano_?"

"Yeah! That's what it was called and it was so cool how it blew up! The goo got all over Mr. Fletcher, I laughed so hard! It's a good thing that I didn't get sprayed with goo! It smelled!" Danny smiled, somewhat perversely at the thought of Mr. Fletcher shirtless and... gooey... but he shook it off and smiled for real this time. He parked the car at the driveway of his new house and got out, as did Peter. The two got inside, Danny to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Peter upstairs to do homework in his room.

"Hey Pete." Danny called as his son ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, dad?"

"What's Mr. Fletcher's name?"

"Tom." _Tom_...

* * *

"Your son is doing surprisingly well in my class. I looked at his past records and no offense Mr. Jones-"

"Please, just call me Danny." It was the Parent/Teacher Conference and Danny couldn't have been more nervous. He knew that his son had never really done well in school, which really wasn't very understandable, and the departure of the mother figure made it worse. He had hoped that moving schools would make it better.

"Okay, uh, no offense Danny but Peter's past grades are terrible." Danny grimaced. "But I'm honored to say that your son has done remarkably well in my class! One of my best students this year. I'm proud of him and I'm pretty sure you must be. I hope your son keeps up his performance the rest of this year."

Danny smiled proudly and nodded. "I am. Wow! That's fantastic news! Thanks Mr. Fletcher!"

"Please," A dimple poked out of Tom's cheek. "Call me Tom."

* * *

Tom was just helping the janitors lock up for school. It was just another normal Thursday evening for him, just like always. The kids would leave, he'd clean his classroom himself, then janitors would give him the keys to the front door for him to lock up for the evening. Though this surprise wasn't really that bad, I mean it was just the guy he'd been crushing on.

He panted as he approached him. "Oh good! I caught you just as you were closing!"

"Danny? What a pleasant surprise. Why have you come?" Tom asked, smiling.

Danny did that crooked half smile he always did whenever he was embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. "Um, just as I was taking Peter home, I had a phone call from work then I left it somewhere to help Peter clean up the toys."

Tom frowned lightly, "Funny I don't remember seeing a phone in my classroom."

"Y-you don't...?"

"But we can check. I have the keys." Tom unlocked the entrance door and the two headed inside. They walked down the hallways until the familiar decorated door of Tom's classroom came into view.

"Thanks for this." Danny said whist Tom was unlocking the door.

"You're welcome." Tom entered the classroom then sat on his desk, swinging his feet over the ledge. "Take all the time you need, I don't really need to do anything tonight."

Tom regretted saying that, he _loves_ Danny, really he does but who takes twenty-three minutes just to find their phone? And didn't Danny just check under the desks already?! Tom started to grow bored of this and if it didn't end by the time his curfew came... well...

"I'm so sorry Tom! I just... ugh... I can't find it anywhere!" Danny sat on the ground next to Mr. Poynter-Judds' son's desk.

"You know there's one place you haven't checked yet." Tom said. He walked over and crouched down next to Danny. He pointed at the play area in the corner. "And if it helps maybe I could call your phone... wow why I didn't think of this sooner, I don't know." Tom pulled out his phone and dialed Danny's number, then a light lit up the dark corner and a song started to play. Danny quickly located his phone under a pile of building blocks. He grabbed the phone and pulled Tom into a hug but realizing what he was doing, Danny let go as quickly as he hugged the other man, they both blushed.

"What was that for?" Tom asked. Danny wanted to say, '_Because I've been crushing on you for so long that it would really make me happy for me to become your boyfriend_' but all that came out was,

"'Cause you helped me find my phone..." The two sighed. Tom started fiddling with the building blocks, trying to spell something hoping that Danny could see it in this dimly lit room. "Hey, thanks again for helping me find my phone but, uh, I gotta go... Peter's probably wondering where I am now so... yeah."

Danny stood up and started walking away; he muttered another 'thank you' before exiting the classroom, just as Tom put the last letter to his building block sentence.

_I really like you..._

* * *

'He's late' Tom thought. Late, however, is but a long shot to what Peter's father was. It was five in the afternoon but the sun was already starting to set. Blame January. Tom looked at Peter from his desk, Peter was watching one of the many (Disney) movie's Tom owned and kept in the classroom. It was the third one he watched since dismissal and though it kept Peter busy, it was starting to become tiresome for the boy.

"Mr. Fletcher." Peter called. Tom looked up from grading his students' paper and paid attention to the blonde child.

"Yes? What is it, Peter?"

"When's my dad getting here?" He asked.

"Would you like for me to call him, Peter?" He said instead of formally answering because hell if Tom knew where Danny was.

"Yes, please." Peter asked politely before going to get some building blocks to play with. Tom nodded and pulled out his iPhone. He got out his contacts book and searched through it to find Danny, once located he dialed his number. The ringing wasn't even heard because Danny had immediately picked up the phone.

"S-sorry! I know I'm late but I was at a meeting and I'm on my way but if you could just ho-"

"Not a problem Danny, really. You can trust me." Tom said interrupting Danny's hysterical speech. He hung up. Tom walked over to Peter and sat next to him and started watching the movie along with Peter. He got bored and cleaned up some toys left by the other kindergarteners. Nothing happened for the next thirty minutes then there was a knock on the door, followed by Danny's messy brown hair.

"Dad!" Peter gasped. Danny smiled, embarrassed.

"Hey kiddo! Sorry I'm late!" He ruffled his blonde son's hair then he looked up at Tom. "Thanks once again Tom."

"It's never a bother to me, Danny." Tom smiled.

"I guess it never is." He turned his attention back to Peter. "Did you clean up the toys, Petey?"

"Mr. Fletcher did it for me!" Danny frowned and tusked.

"No, no Petey, you should always help you teacher clean up the mess." Tom giggled.

"It's okay, there's nothing left to clean anyway." Danny peered over Tom's should and noticed the building blocks on the floor.

"How 'bout the building blocks?"

"Those? Oh, it's alright. The kids will just mess it up anyway."

"No really I insist." Danny walked over and started neatly stacking the blocks. Tom and Peter only watched. After a few minutes Danny finished. "Well I guess that's enough, I don't want to keep you all waiting anymore. C'mon Peter. Later Tom!"

"Good-bye Mr. Fletcher!" Peter said running after his dad in the hallways.

"Bye guys!" Tom called back. He stood there for a while before looking at the neatly stack building blocks. He noticed it spelled something out, making him explode with happiness.

_I really like you too..._

* * *

**A/N 2**: Was it good? Gosh... it feels as if I did it and made a weak one again! I didn't put a preview up because I want one of you guys to pick what's next. I have ideas listed down and all you guys have to do is pick from 4-99. The number you pick will be the next chapter! Just say which number you want in your review or you can PM me. Well that's all for now! Later guys.


	4. Leaves in My Hair

Centennial Lovers

* * *

A/N: It's Spring but who cares? Whose up for an autumn stroll, but with a bit of a supernatural twist? Thanks to **evilneevil **and **kbeto** for their reviews and to kbeto for choosing this chapter. Well I guess I should be thanking you because I really liked this idea and it would of taken me forever to get to this concept considering the fact that it's number 69. Okay! Enough of my rambling, on with the one shot!

* * *

Leaves in My Hair

* * *

Danny Jones had always been the lonely bloke. Though, popularized because of his exceptional guitar playing and singing skills as well as his developing songwriting talent, he never really felt comfort in that. That Danny you see on the TV or in concerts or anywhere that is publicized is masking the nonchalant, averagely intellectual, conservative man he raised himself to be. The life as seen on his biography and in interviews was true; he did grow up in an orphanage ever since he was but a mere baby. Leaving only to pursue his dream as a famous musician (and because he turned eighteen).

He kept some thing's in private though, like the fact that he was gay and the fact that he's loved a certain special blonde. Emphasis on _loved_. He didn't leave him or anything like that, he lost him on a picnic he and his blonde had one autumn day at the forest behind Danny's backyard. The two had been playing around when both got lost in the vast land consisting of trees, bushes, and animals. It wasn't until a shrill scream, crying out, "Danny! Help!" that Danny's senses kicked into full gear. He didn't see how his lover died though, much less Tom himself...

* * *

Now he's sitting on the lounge chair on his yard, watching the tall trees and listening to the birds as they sing the latest version autumn's theme song. '_One whole year_' Danny thinks to himself.

He gets up and walks inside his house, up the stairs to retrieve his second thickest coat, the dark purple one with a synthetic fur hood and trim. He also puts on his beige military boots, the ones from the US military. He heads outside once more, taking a deep breath; he walks into the aging forest. The ground is dry in some parts, making Danny's stroll much easier. The leaves cascading from the trees; hues of gold, amber, auburn, and ginger spotting his vision. Though it's just the middle of November, green can be seen here and there.

Danny eventually encounters a meadow and promptly seats himself down as soon as he stepped foot into the clearing. He sighs and looks at the setting sun. '_You're gonna get lost once the night comes_.' His conscious tells him.

"That's actually the idea." He says out loud. Galaxy pinks and the different shades of midnight are mixed in the sky, not too harsh and not too light. Perfect, wrapped up and intertwined. Gold's much brighter descendant circling around the sun, followed by carrot orange, then ruby, then fading into a pastel wonder.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?"

"Very." Why did the voice in his head sound so different?

"Makes me wish it could stay like this forever. Don't you just love autumn?"

"Well not forever but I would like to see this once every few days."

"Would you visit this very same spot?"

"I would, unless I find a better place to observe the beautiful scenery."

"Please? Please, just here. Nowhere else." Since when was his conscious pleading?

"Okay, guess I could."

"Great to hear!" He figure then hovered over him, from where he was. The other man was upside down. "Finally! Someone to talk to!"

Danny screamed (in a manly way of course) and jumped back enough to have a full view of the other man. He gave Danny a confused look. The other man was slightly tanned, matching some of the trees around them. He was wearing an olive tunic, brown Capri pants and a pair of brown lace-up Go-go boots.. His eyes were truly a mysterious phenomenon. Danny could see his eyes, somehow, rapidly varying a variety of colors, from a red orange to amber to a chocolate brown and gold. It settled on a mixture of chocolate brown and hazel with golden specks here and there. His hair was light auburn, dip-dyed to have coffee ends and highlighted with blonde hair, a laurel of orange leaves around his head. Danny also took in the fact the he looked very familiar.

"W-who are you?!"

"Please! D-don't be afraid! Please, this is the first time in a year since I talked to someone!" The man said.

Danny calmed slightly but still taking the extra precaution. He stood up and walked towards the oddly dress man, who was smiling at him wildly. Though it felt like it was creepy smile, Danny still felt warmed by the gesture. The man, perched on a boulder, held his hand out and Danny took it in his.

"I'm Danny. Danny Jones."

"Tom Cedars, at your service! Spirit of Autumn!" Danny stood astonished.

"S-spirit of Autumn?"

"Well, yeah! Every season has a spirit! I'm the one for Autumn." Tom smiled. Danny started laughing, what was this?

"Oh, I get it! This is some kind of joke!" Tom frowned and shook his head. "And what's with leaves in your hair? It's seems like you're over doing the whole 'autumn spirit' thing."

"It does not! And no, it's not a joke. I really am the Spirit of Autumn!" Tom gasped and smiled. "Here! I'll show you! I got an idea."

Tom took Danny's hand, "Brace yourself! I'm still new to this whole flying thing!"

"Flying?! What?!" And off they went. Up in the air, Danny scream for a good two minutes before he actually opened his eyes to look at his surroundings, making him scream even more. Tom laughed the whole time.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Danny chanted. Tom only laughed.

"Oh, come on! I really want to prove it to you!"

"THIS IS PROOF ENOUGH NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

Tom only sighed, still smiling. He then pointed at a tree, "Look there! This is my chance!"

The duo flew down to the still green tree. The two fell into a heap, Tom hooted, Danny still getting over his fear. "Sorry! Still working on my landing!"

Danny pulled his knees up to his chest and whimpered. "Don't you ever do that to me! Ever again!"

"But how are we gonna get around quickly? You do realize that we're now five miles away from where we originally were." Danny froze at that news. "Sorry if there's too much to take in but I'm so excited that I finally have someone to talk to! I can't wait to rub it into Sunshine's face! Take that Sunny! I can make friends!"

"You are gonna take me back right?" Danny asked, getting up after calming down.

"Of course I will! I don't want my only friend to die in this forest." Tom said. He walked up to the still evergreen and smiled gently. "It's nothing cruel it's only natural, here Dan, watch."

Danny looked at the tree and stood shocked. Tom traced his fingers along the trunk of the tree, the deep brown fading to a near grey-brown. Tom flew up to the leaves, once again running his fingers nimbly across them leaving shades of orange, yellow, brown, and red. After the tree took on the autumn look, Tom clasped his hands together before flying down in front of a paralyzed Danny. He smiled at the frozen man. He waved a hand in front of his eyes and joked,

"Gosh, I hope Jack didn't freeze ya!" And the two blew into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"So lemme get this straight." Danny paused trying to remember all of the information Tom said. "You, Tom Cedars, are the Spirit of Autumn. Jack Frost, your brother, is the spirit for winter. Ingrid Blossoms, your sister, for spring. And then Julie Summers, or Sunshine as she likes to be called, is the Spirit of Summer."

Tom hummed, yes. The autumn spirit and his newly found friend were currently in Danny's bedroom, this was a day after the two had met. Tom couldn't stay longer for he still had work to do, turning trees orange here and there, making the wind mildly chilly and such.

"Even though her immortal body resembles that of a nine year old girl, the eldest out of all of you guys is Ingrid, who lived sometime during the 1300s. She's from Russia, oh, the irony..."

Tom sent Danny a glare, reminding him that Ingrid is very sensitive about where she came from and that she is somehow, the Spirit of Spring. Danny quickly gave an apologetic look before continuing.

"She died when a gang of wolves terrorized her village, they ate her in her sleep. Then came Jack Frost who lived in the 1700s, sometime just before America declared its independence. Even though he died before America was rightfully America, he considers himself American nonetheless. He died while saving his sister from falling into a frozen pond but he fell in himself and drowned. Appearance wise, he's eighteen."

Tom nodded. He was playing with Danny's iPhone. Fascinated by modern technology.

"Then lastly, Sunshine. She was a Filipino girl who lived in the 1980s. She died because she had a heat stroke one incredibly hot summer at a park in downtown Manila. She'd be twenty-nine if she was human. And then there's you. You don't know much about yourself but the others say you'll get your memories back in time. Or when you revisit the place where you died."

"Thanks right. I only know that my name's Tom Cedars and that I died in that very forest," Tom pointed at the forest adjacent to Danny's bedroom balcony. "When I was a still human. Also that I'm twenty-seven. But, Cedars isn't actually my real last name, it's just a name chosen to fit my role as the spirit for autumn."

"So Blossoms, Summers, and Frost... they're not the real last names?"

"No. It's actually Bragin for Ingrid, Villanueva for Julie and Overland for Jack."

Danny frowned, "Can I ask you something..."

"Sure."

"The next time you visit me, I wanna show you something in the forest. If one day you do, will you just visit me here in my bedroom?"

"Danny, I'm pretty sure I've seen the entire forest already, I live there! What could so be important?"

"Well obviously, you haven't seen everything."

* * *

As promised Tom showed up the week after. He had just come back from Canada and the western half of the USA. He had a slight smile on his face trying to disguise his slight confusion. He flew in through Danny's window and found Danny still sleeping. He smiled and caressed his cheek just as he heard a light 'thud' behind him. He leaned down to his ear and blew chilly air into it, in attempt to wake him up. He leaned back and frowned.

"Weird... The chilled air trick always works." He heard Danny groan.

"'Cause it did." Danny grunted. "'m just tired th't's all..."

Tom grinned and a laugh that didn't belong to Tom pushed Danny off the bed.

"Wake up, ya slug!" A teenager shouted. Danny growled and stood up and faced the teenager. He had shaggy white hair that had an ice blue tint and crystal blue eyes that seemed to have snowflakes in them. His wide smile seemed to look like it had freshly fallen snow on them. He wore a blue coat, similar to the one Danny wore yesterday, except that had frost at the hems and at the cuffs instead of fur, a white t-shirt underneath that also had frost on them. He wore dark denim jeans and he had white ankle boots.

Tom had also changed his clothing, now an orange v-neck jumper under a grey-white hoodie with leaves embroidered onto it. He wore faded red-orange jeans and mustard yellow hiking boots. His laurel was gone left to reveal Tom's beautiful mix of auburn, blonde and coffee. Lastly was a striped scarf, consisting of the colors, red and orange. On the scarf there were also the initials 'TC'.

"Surprise Dan! I hope you don't mind that I brought my brother along." Tom faced his teenage brother. "Jack this is Danny."

Jack beamed and winked at Danny, "Nice to meet ya! I never thought that Tommy boy here could ever get friends but I guess I was proven wrong. He was talking all about you at dinner last night that even Mama Nature grew tired of his ramblin' but we're all happy for him anyway!"

"Jack's got some friends of his own, over in the colder regions of the United States but even some around the world. He took in favor of this teenage kid named Jamie."

"Well that's great but I'd appreciate it if you guys don't chuck me out of my own bed next time!" Danny scowled. "And why is Jack Frost here?"

"It's almost winter here in England so whilst we're going to where ever you're going, Jack's got some work to do." Tom explained. Jack nodded in agreement.

"I thought I'd frost some forests before actually bringing down the snow so I thought why not the one behind your house?"

"Well why don't you guys go down stairs and make yourselves at home while I take a shower." The Spirits of Autumn and Winter nodded and flew/ran out and down the stairs. "Don't break anything!" Danny warned.

* * *

"Is it... a cool autumn flower?" Tom guessed.

"No, and if there was it'd be called a weed." Jack said before crying out an 'oof!' after getting elbowed by his younger (older by appearance) brother. Danny sighed at the two brothers hovering over him, as started to bicker again. It was only twelve minutes into their walk and the two had already fought at least six times, four at the house and two here at the forest.

"Will you two please stop!" Danny shivered. "If I do recall, if Jack's annoyed or angry or in emotional distress it's gonna snow... hard, somewhere in the world."

"Well its Tom's fault..." Jack snapped. This time Tom said nothing and continued to hover forwards when Danny started walking again.

"Okay, Danny, I know I've got it this time. You are going to show me... this, uh, thing... that's, uh... Okay I give up. Danny please tell me!"

Danny had to hold back a frown but he failed miserably. "You'll have to see for yourself, Tom."

The trio had at last reached a large clearing, larger than the one where Tom and Danny met in weeks ago. Danny seated himself down and sighed, hoping that this would work and that Tom was actually _Tom_. He stared at the two seasons, he didn't really expect Jack to do anything. All Jack did was lightly frost the trunks of trees and the blades of grass. Danny was just waiting for Tom.

"Danny what is this place?" Tom said before sitting down next to Danny. Danny frowned and pointed.

"How about we sit under that tree." Tom gave a puzzled look. He swiftly flew over to under the tree.

"I don't get what's so-" Tom's eyes widen for a minute and suddenly he flew as fast as he could into the forest. The sudden action surprised the two boys left behind.

"What did you do?! What did you say?!" Jack screamed at Danny.

"N-nothing! I swear I just told him to go sit under this tree and he flew off!"

"Well we can't just sit here and-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream pierced their ears and the two were tracing the sound in a flash. Jack held Danny tightly as they frantically searched for Tom.

"Tom! Tom where are you?!" Danny and Jack called out. They heard loud sobs coming from their left and they swiftly followed it. It took a while to pinpoint Tom's exact location but they finally did just as Tom's sobs came to a halt. The two stared; scared, confused, and sadly at Tom.

Tom was hunched over a fallen tree that had scratches on it, as if a bear had clawed at it. Next to come into Danny and Jack's eyes were the bones scattered around the area. Danny stepped closer for a better look. Tom who was still crying, ran over for the ice cold comfort that Jack offered. Danny looked at the surprisingly intact torso of the body, still clothed but it was dirty. What he saw on the corpse made Danny tear, it was _Tom_.

* * *

"It was in the afternoon, I can remember. Me and Danny were just having a picnic." Tom explained. His family; Jack, Sunshine, Ingrid, and Mother Nature (preferred Eve) as well as Danny, were at Danny's house in the living room. Tom, sharing his story.

* * *

"_Up for an autumn stroll in the forest, Tommy?" Danny asked. Tom looked up from making sandwiches and focused on Danny who was sitting on the counter next to him. Tom ran his fingers through his long hair and pondered._

"_Hmm... I don't know, I need to get myself a haircut and beside it's cold so-"_

"_Aw! C'mon Tom! It'll be fun!" Tom felt a little reluctant but he nodded anyway. Danny beamed. "Really?!"_

_Tom nodded, "I'll just get these sandwiches done and maybe we'll have a picnic too~!"_

_Danny squealed a bit and Tom laughed at his boyfriends, adorable actions. Danny ran off to find a basket and a blanket for their picnic. It was gonna be a great day, Tom was sure of it._

* * *

"After Danny got the stuff we needed, we walked out to the forest and to the large meadow. We got settled there and we decided to play a game after eating. Hide and seek. Stupid, I know, because one of us could have gotten lost and sadly... one of us did, in addition to getting mauled by a bear." Tom gestured to himself to prove his point.

The others were saddened by the news, of course the others' stories were just as tragic but it always got to them whenever they heard one another's stories. Jack, however, was saddened most of all since Tom had also lost his loved one but he couldn't hold back the slight jealousy that boiled up inside of him. '_At least_ _his loved one is still alive and currently in the room._'. Jack had found out about his past nearly three hundred years after Jack Overland became Jack Frost, though he could never really hate his own brother.

Tom turned to Danny and smiled sorrowfully, "It's okay you know." Tom reassured, seeing that Danny looked like he was going to cry again. "Just think of it as a really long game of hide and seek. You found me at last!"

The boys could hear the Spirits of Spring and Summer cry in happiness. Eve smiled and stood to lead Tom's siblings out so Danny and Tom could spend some time on their own.

Tom sighed. "You don't have to be sad, I'm here, you're here. We're together again."

"But you're immortal... how are we gonna make this work?" Danny moped. "It's not like that whole vampire thing where you can bite my neck and turn me into an immortal."

"No, but I can still bite your neck can I?" Tom winked. Danny blushed and smiled a bit.

"Tom I'm serious, though."

Tom chuckled, "I know, I know." He placed a hand on top of Danny's. "We'll figure something out. I'm sure of it."

Danny smiled and poked at the leaves in Tom's hair. "You know they're really starting to grow on me."

"They literally did on me." And the two laughed.

* * *

**A/N 2**: Okay so what if I incorporated the movie 'Rise of the Guardians' into this, if you watched the movie you'd be just as in love with it (and Jack Frost) as I am! God I love Jack... *swoons*... Well until next week! Lataz!

P.S. I almost forgot, leave a number in your review or PM me and that'll be the next chapter! Choose from 4-68 or 70-99! Thanks for your support, I love you guys!


	5. Kitty Kisses

Centennial Lovers

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you peeps (aka: evilneevil and kbeto) for reviewing! After kbeto chose number 27 I was so eager to write this chapter because it is so unlike me to incorporate something you do with anime to real life people. Anyone up for cat!McFly? Meow~!

**A/N 2: **Okay so I've been gone for like a week or something, but now I'm back! I had a fever if y'all didn't know. The reason why it took me until now to post was because last day of school parties! WOO! Now I'm free for the whole summer! Now enjoy... enjoy... enjoyeeeeee...

* * *

Kitty Kisses

* * *

Tom paced across the hallway and into his masters' bedroom. He looked up at the sleeping men and meowed loudly, his stomach hungry for food. It was currently the wee hours of the morning and Tom knows better than to wake his masters up early on a Saturday morning but he couldn't help it!

'_Must_._ Have._ _FOOD_!'The feline thought. He leaped onto the bed and started scratching the blonde ones' face. Failing to awaken him he aimed for his spouse, the short-haired brunette. He softly pawed at his nose and meowed again, with much more volume to his voice.

"_Wake up!" _Tom meowed. The brunette groaned and just as Tom was about to paw at his face again, there was a loud ringing that shocked Tom. Tom screeched and accidentally clawed at the brunette's chest.

"Ah! Shit!" The brunette yelped. The blonde jumped up surprised and it took both of the men to realize, "Doug, you forgot to turn off the alarm again..."

Dougie offered a lazy, sheepish grin before turning to shut of the alarm clock. "Sorry, Haz. Maybe you should start turning it off since I'm bad at this."

Harry sighed and hissed as he touched his chest. His cat had long run away after being startled by the noise. "I'm gonna go dress my wound and after, let's have breakfast."

Dougie nodded and walked to the closet to get dressed. Afterwards, he walked to the living room to find the orange/blonde feline pacing around the room, growling furiously. He awed.

"_It's about time!" _Tom growled. _"Now get me food!"_

"Aww! Is little Tommy-kins hungry?" Dougie asked, he kneeled down to rub his back and scratch him behind his ears. Tom meowed in thanks but still kept his mind to food and pawed Dougie's knee.

"_What do you think?!" _Tom frowned. _"Ugh, humans..."_

"Sorry, silly question, huh? Okay, well let's go get your cat food." The human and his cat made their way to the kitchen so Dougie could get Tom's tuna-in-a-can. Dougie reached up at the top cabinet to get a can but to no avail, it was too high. "Damn it." Dougie groaned.

Tom heard footsteps behind him and turned to face his brunette master, Harry. Harry smiled and greeted his husband and his cat with a wide smile. Harry got up behind Dougie and reached up for the can. "Here, let me help you."

Tom's ears perked up when the can of tuna was finally lowered. He meowed and followed his short-haired master to the island counter. He hopped onto the marble and watched him as he opened the can. "Dougie, can you get me Tom's food bowl?" Dougie nodded and opened a cabinet with Tom's bowl. He took two small strides and pecked Harry on the cheek while placing the bowl on the island.

"You're touchy feel-y today." Harry said just as he put food into the bowl. Tom walked over and sat himself down as he started eating.

"Aren't I always this touchy feel-y?" Dougie asked. He hopped and sat on the counter, he grinned at the other man. Harry put on a small smile and leaned on the counter, next to Dougie.

"Yeah but you're extra touchy feel-y today." Harry looked at his blonde lover. "Is it because of the newest addition to our family?"

"Oh, you know I've been aching for a new cat!" Tom's ears perked up at those words.

"_New cat_?" Tom meowed to himself. "_But I'm the family cat..._"

Dougie noticed Tom's reaction and giggled. He hopped off the counter and petted the ginger feline. "I take it you're jealous." Tom meowed in denial.

"_Am not_..." Tom purred.

"Aw, don't worry Tommy. It's not like we're replacing you, we just though you might want a new friend." Tom relaxed at that. For some reason it was always so easy for the cat to get so worked up but it was just as easy to calm him down. It was a flaw but it was also a benefit... I guess. "His name is Bartholomew."

Tom froze and inwardly laughed. "_Bartholomew_?!"

"Doug, I thought we were going to change his name." Harry chuckled, the name still got to him.

"I know but I thought we could keep the other name as... a secondary."

"Well then what's his second name?"

"I decided Danny." Harry paused and nodded.

"But wait, how come I didn't have a say in the naming. I mean I like the names Bartholomew and Danny but-"

"Because you went and named Tom on your own that I didn't have a say." Dougie smirked and poked at his lovers strong chest. "So I think it's fair that I name our new cat myself."

Harry grinned and kissed Dougie on his lips. He pulled away to reply. "Okay fine. Bartholomew Danny Poynter-Judd it is. Wow, that's a mouthful..."

* * *

Tom paced around the house and finally decided to just relax on his Mickey Mouse bed. The couple found it strangely ironic that a cat could love a mouse bed but, hey, nothing is normal when you're with the Poynter-Judd's. Speaking of the couple,

"_How much longer are they going to be_?" Tom purred and started licking himself. Dougie and Harry had left after breakfast (which was prepared after the two shared a seven minute make-out session) saying that they were off to pick Danny (Bartholomew to Dougie and Tom) from the pet store. Its been nearly an hour and the pet store was only a few ways from here. Sure it was in the city but not even then, and Tom heard the news this morning, no traffic. Finally after probably licking his paw for the 700th time, the front door opened and some mildly audible chatter could be heard. Tom pounced down the stairs to the living room where Harry and Dougie were bickering.

"Danny!" Harry said.

"Bartholomew!"

"No, it's Danny and tomorrow we're getting his tag changed."

"No, we're keeping his tag because his name is Bartholomew."

"What happened to the whole 'secondary name' thing?"

"Well I guess I liked Bartholomew so much I forgot."

"Oh save it for the judge."

"But I am telling it to you." Harry face palmed.

"I said 'judge' NOT 'Judd' you dolt! And it's a metaphorical expression!" Dougie smirked.

"Wow! Metaphorical? I didn't know you spoke another language!" Harry's face reddened.

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! His name is Danny!"

All the while the two argued they didn't notice their first pet stroll to the pet whose name was still... um... pending. Tom scratched at the cage door and the grey-brown cat inside perked his ears up and turned around. Said cat whose name was still pending meowed.

"_Hello! Who are you_?" He beamed (Can cats beam? Well just to make it easier on me I'll just use human actions for cats... 'cause all they can do is... well, meow and pur and growl and I just want a variety that's all...).

"_I'm Tom_." Tom said. "_What's your name_?"

The brown cat scoffed. "_No offense Tom but haven't you heard the two_?" The two cats looked up at their masters. Said blonde master was on the floor laughing/screaming, pinned by the brunette who was red in frustration, anger, and embarrassment. The obvious question in both of the felines' minds, '_Why did they marry_?'

* * *

And so Danny Bartholomew Poynter-Judd ("That really is a mouthful!") was formally welcomed into the family after one week later. During that one week Tom had given Danny tips on how to survive the weekly battle that is... Saturdays. Tom also kept notes on new ways to survive Saturday because every week just keeps getting weirder. The Poynter-Judd's have learned to keep the cat food somewhere that is accessible to their cats since the two have started... uh... 'sleeping in' later during Saturdays (The feline duo cringe whenever they hear, "Oh, god, Harry!").

Though Saturdays were more loud now, the two didn't seem to mind that much they were harboring a developing relationship of their own.

* * *

"You know Haz, I'm starting to think our own cats might be dating themselves." Dougie said one evening. The four were watching a movie, Dougie leaning on Harry whilst resting his head on his shoulder. Their cats on their laps, and even the cats seemed to mimic their owners. The orange feline was resting his head on the brown ones, it was just so, "Adorable!"

"Adorable indeed." Harry smiled at his blonde husband and leaned in for a kiss, in which Dougie returned. The brown feline saw this and wondered.

"_Hey, Tom_." Danny meowed.

"_Yes Bartholomew_?" Tom meowed back.

"_Drop it_..." He growled.

"_Sorry. My 'mistake'. Yes, Danny_?"

"_Should we kiss_?"

"_I don't know how to though_..."

"_I saw our humans do it, it's dark but I think I saw them rub their noses together_."

"_That's it_? _Well that's seems easy. Okay then._" The two felines leaned in and rubbed each others noses before pulling away, the two meowed happily.

"Dougie did you see that?!"

"Yeah and oh my gosh it was so adorable!" Dougie squealed. "It's like their own type of kiss or something!"

And thus kitty kisses were born.

* * *

**A/N 3:** Okay first of all, sorry for the wait. I when I got better (which was like last weekend) I did finish this chapter up but I got really lazy. It's only up until now that I really did finish this. Second of all, on my laptop Microsoft Word is all fucked up so I had to type this down on my iPhone and edit this on Fanfiction's "Doc Manager editing system" as I like to call it. Third, I feel like I made a weak one... damn... Well I hope you guys enjoyed anyway. Chapter 6 will be up as soon as possible, hopefully I'll be finished this weekend. Thanks you guys!

**A/N 4: **I kinda noticed this chapter was more Pudd than Flones... can we just, like, look over that? I'm sorry...

**A/N 5: **Oh and choose from 4-26, 28-68, and 70-99. Thank you for your support!


	6. Tell Me in the Morning

Centennial Lovers

* * *

**A/N: **So here's the deal-io, I lost the notebook where all my concepts are. So can we just scratch the whole "pick from numbers da-da-da to da-da-da" thing? 'Cause now I can't do that. Instead can you guys just PM me prompts? You can put them in your reviews too but PM-ing is much more appreciated. Pretty please to help an old author out? Thank you! (This is optional, you don't really have to do it but it'll help.)

**A/N 2: **So I whipped this up last night on my iPhone... beware there's mildly sexual content.

* * *

Tell Me in the Morning

* * *

The sunbeams shone in through the curtains of the room and Danny awoke from his dreamless sleep. His head pounded and his stomach churned. His ears rang and his limbs felt like they could just fall off. His first action of the day: try to not upchuck whatever was left in his stomach all over the bed. Danny was also hanging out, he realized, his boxers missing. He tried to think, ignoring the throbbing in his head; straining to remember just when everything had gone wrong. It was during the after party obviously... just when though? Was it when he accepted Harry's beer drinking challenge? Was it when he tried out dance Dougie? Or could it have been when he passed out on the stage after Georgia said she would retire for the night and headed upstairs to their hotel room?

Well obviously he wasn't in the same hotel room with his new wife but it didn't matter at this point, he supposed. The damage had been done. He groaned softly at this thought. He laid back down and tried to make himself comfortable until the blankets next to him started moving.

"Marvin, how many times do I have to teellll yoooou... Zzzzzz..." Danny stopped short as he pulled down the blankets and saw what was in bed. Or, more accurately, who. Tom, his best man and best friend, lay in bed next to him, equally naked and snoring loudly with a peaceful look on his face as he dreamt into oblivion.

"Oh no. Ohhhhhh no no no no no nononono" Bile flew to the front of his throat. He got up to run to the suites bathroom, but he knew he wasn't going to make it. He retched into a nearby plant, but no amount of vomiting could even compare with the horrendously dirty feeling that now encompassed him. His legs fell out from under him as he started to remember the events that had occurred after Harry and Dougie had brought the both of them home.

"T-Tom… Tom, get up," Danny spoke halfheartedly from the middle of the floor. Tom let out a loud snore in return. Danny groaned.

"TOM! This is a matter of life and breaking my new wife's heart! We… w-we need to talk." Tom's head rose from the pillows as he turned to the other man. Tom's normally rosy face showed the signs of a bad hangover, cheeks puffed up and skin paler then usual.

"Ohhh god, what happened?" the queasy man sputtered as he sat up. "All I remember is you got super wasted at the party and we had to go."

Tom's speech still slurred slightly, but not nearly as badly as the previous night. "I wasn't having any fun anyways. Those other guys are mean. And then we came home and…"

* * *

They had returned from the party around 1 in the morning, Danny totally smashed and Tom depressed. At the party, he had tried to talk the snobby twats Georgia called 'friends'. Making light conversation about each others' careers and what they might foresee in Danny and Georgia's marriage. But when he tried to speak, those fuckers interrupted and even insulted him. Criticizing of his hair from Tom's past years, his cat, and one of them even had the nerve to call him a 'bipolar hobnocker'. Tom didn't know why they were picking on him, but he guessed that he was an easy target. He barely even knew any people, despite being a very outgoing guy. He didn't really have any friends except for his two friends of course, Dougie and Harry, a few family friends (literally a few), and Giovanna his ex. Basically, the only one left for him was Danny. Perfect, reliable Danny, the one guy he grew up with, the one going out of his way to make sure he was happy. His best friend since 1993, the one he shared a special bond with nearly his entire life, through all the nonsense they seemed to deal with on a regular basis. And yet, that wasn't enough. He had wanted to share more with the one person Tom felt truly understood him, even while drunk. He had wanted to share everything with him, to BE with him.

Tom was wobbling as Danny had helped him in that night. He stumbled as they walked in the door after bidding their other two mates good night. Tom tripped over his own two feet and into Danny's quick arms.

"Dannnnnyyyyy! Why does e'ryone hate me? Is it because I'm fat 'n' ugly?" Tom was hurt by the ruthless torment of the other men and even women, and Tom's voice reflected that, even through the layers of liquor. Danny's protective instincts kicked in.

"To-om lemme tell you somethin', you, you are not ugly. Don't lissen to the others because th're all… all… BITCHES. Sometimes I wonderrr why Georgia's friends with'em… And… and you arre verry cute, Tommy." Danny drunkenly mumbled.

"Hahaha, w-what was that, Dan-Dan? You… you think I'm cuuuute?" Tom blushed slightly, as he was caught off guard. Because usually, Danny would try to answer a question like the one he had posed with his typical awkward bravado instead of just giving him a straight answer. His honesty was… nice.

"Daaaannnnyyy, help me get to bed, okaaay? I don't think I can do it by myself," Tom said, stumbling over the suitcase he had left haphazardly on the floor of his hotel room. Danny dragged the slumping form over to his bed with some difficulty, plopping him on the cushy mattress.

"Danny, have you ever kissed a boy?" The sudden question startled Danny as he walked back over to the entrance of the room, causing him to almost lose his balance.

"W-what? Of course I have… I used to kizzz you all the time in high shool..." Danny replied with a toothy grin. They both knew it was very much true, but it was never a serious thing. Just a simple peck on the cheek and forehead, on some occasions he even planted some on his neck.

"Yeah I know but it wazzz always a joke... A-aren't you a little curious?" Tom asked, teasingly. "Don't you want to know what it's like to smooch with a guy?"

"Tom, why are you even bringin' this up wit me?"

"Danny, I just… I jusssst…" He paused, wondering why he was so excited. "Could… do you think… Dannywillyoukissme?" Tom was breathless, his hands shaking, heart quickening with each passing second. Danny paused before answering, looking at him, taking everything in.

"To-Tom, why would you ask me somethin' like that? I'm… I'm married!" Danny protested emptily, but as though in a trance, he glided back across the room towards his bed. Danny's head was racing, but he wasn't able to formulate any coherent thought.

"What am I doing," he muttered to himself, "W-WHAT am I doing?"

The bed squeaked softly as Danny sat down next to Tom, sinking onto the patterned mattress. Tom leaned over next to him, wordless. Danny turned to face him. The feelings of protestation and hesitation had left his body, leaving him with only his base instincts; his carnal instincts, long repressed and bursting at the seams.

And he kissed him. His lips were warm and moist, but they were more than that. They were inquisitive; even hopeful, their soft embrace representing something new for both of them. Tom pulled him in close, pressing Danny's warm, quivering form against his body. He clumsily slipped his tongue into his best friends mouth, accidentally brushing up against his teeth in the process. Danny pushed back, sliding his tongue deftly into Tom's mouth. Danny could feel the very last of his inhibitions drip from his body as his penis stiffened in his boxers. He pulled Tom down onto the bed, their embrace unbroken. Tom offered no resistance, but instead grabbed Danny's hand and gripped it tightly. Danny pulled his hand back and placed it on Tom's torso. He massaged his torso and concentrated his fingers over Tom's nipples, although Tom's suit diminished the feeling, Tom moaned in surprise. Naturally, he felt the urge to want more. He tried to wiggle out of his suit jacket and button-up top but because he was such in a rush to get it all off, he became entangled in the fabric.

"Uh. Dan, can you help me out, here, buddy?" Tom sheepishly asked, his already rosy cheeks taking in a deeper shade of blush.

"Hm? O-oh, right." Dan tried to disentangle his tipsy friend from his self-inflicted prison by, first, pulling the jacket off. Then his shirt up and over his head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow Danny! Unbutton the shirt first!" Danny grinned.

"Sorry... 'm drunk r'member?" He proceeded to unbutton each button, slowly, just to tease him. After a few agonizing seconds, Tom was released from his fabric prison. Danny pushed the shirt off and tossed it on the floor, where some of Tom's clothing currently resided.

Tom now lay comfortably on the bed in front of Danny, his ever present arousal slightly peeking out from his pants. Tom blushed, shy, but yet a playful grin on his face. Coy and seductive, how cute. Danny lay down next to him fumbling with the stubborn clasp on Tom's pants with no hesitation before feeling the small success of unhooking it. He pulled them off Tom's legs. They kissed again, fiercely.

"Danny, I don't care anymore," Tom uttered softly. "Please, I need you."

"I know." Danny replied. He cupped Tom's bulge with his hand, squeezing it oh-so-slightly, watching his face light up in reaction. A faint moan escaped his lips. Danny brought his hand up north to tease with a half-erect nipple. Whilst Danny was doing so, Tom reached over and unbuttoned the other mans shirt. In response, Danny undid his belt and slipped his slacks down past his ankles, throwing them next to Tom's shirt on the floor. Tom glanced down and could see the obvious bulge in the now-nearly-naked Danny's boxers. His face contorted into a devilish grin as he slowly reached down and grasped Danny's firm member.

"W-wait Tom!"

"Danny, c'mon! I want to have fun, you want to have fun..." Tom's slight irritation, influenced by a tipsy mind and aroused body, showed through in his voice.

"S-sorry Tom." Danny said ashamed. "I just haven't done anything like this before, y'know? It's all so… fast. Just five minutes ago I was completely drunk and dressed, now I'm naked in bed with my best friend... not sober but tipsy, more like it."

"Aaaannnd?" Tom snorted. Even so, he rubbed himself up against Danny's shirtless body. In response, Danny took this as an invitation to slowly slide one of his hands up the inside of Tom's left thigh, resting near his crotch.

"I want this but I don't wanna hurt you." He shuddered with pleasure and anticipation as Danny lightly brushed over the bulge, allowing himself to let out a small squeak.

"Y-you won't okay. I trust you." Tom let out a small smile and laid his hand on top of Danny's right hand.

"Lead me?" Danny asked, teasingly. "I'm quite new to this." He added, stopping momentarily.

"Haven't you done this with Georgia befo-" One look at Danny's face and Tom knew... he's in control for the night.

* * *

The full memory of the night before having returned to Tom. His face turned red. He turned away from Danny, who was getting changed into the clothes Tom kept in the hotels' drawers. He pulled out an old Saint Kidd t-shirt (a shirt from Dougie's clothing company), a pair of black slim fit jeans, and borrowed Tom's platform boots. Danny just prompted to leaving his clothes here and just pick it up later... or burn it, even if it was his wedding suit.

"Danny…" Tom trailed off. He had no ending to that thought, no real idea of what to do because... how would Danny react?

"C'mon Tom. I… I guess we should go get some breakfast." Danny said, carefully. "Maybe getting some food in our stomachs will help. I'll be in the diner on the third floor."

Tom murmured something unintelligible, before quickly throwing on some clothes on. A blue ombre jumper with three small studs on both shoulders, loose grey jeans, and checkered slip-ons.

Danny went down first and made his way to the hotels diner before sitting down in a booth next to a window. Tom came down shortly after, and sat down across from him. A look of immense sadness crossed his face as he glanced up at Danny who was skimming the menu.

"Danny," he said quietly, "I... I, uh... I recommend the French toast. I heard from Harry it was good."

* * *

TBC (To be continued)

**A/N 3: **Too sexy? Or just right? Ugh, I SUCK AT NEAR SEX SCENES. Review please! Thanks for your support you guys!


	7. Tasteful Parisian Pastries

Centennial Lovers

* * *

**A/N: **So This is actually an old idea that never got finished. So you can say it's one of my **'Unreleased Bonus**' fics. Now what an 'Unreleased Bonus' fic is, is that it's a fic that was started but never got finished, that or it's a fic that was finish but never got released. This is one of them. 'Tasteful Parisian Pastries' was actually, originally a Pudd but I switched it to Flones while I was still writing it a few months back. This was also written when 'Manhattan Nights' was released. This is also in Tom's POV by the way.

**A/N 2: **My British relatives have come to visit and we are going on holiday. I'm not going to be back for a week.

**A/N 3: **If any of you are still wondering about 'Tell Me in the Morning' (the previous chapter) and when it'll be continued, it'll be continued in a later chapter. Okay, that's all I have to say, hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Tasteful Parisian Pastries

* * *

Number 23 is here again... but, yet again, when is he not? He's always here. He wears that same varsity jacket nearly everyday with the number 23 on it, hence the nickname I gave him. He asks for the same pastry (seriously who orders the same thing almost everyday for four months?), orders either an iced tea or a Sprite, he sits at the same table that's across from the counter -where I'm stationed- and just stares at me. Okay I'm exaggerating but you would to if this guy has been giving you lingering glances for the past four months.

It's summer now in Paris, so that means more visits from number 23... oh, joy.

The familiar ring of the bell made my head snap up, I wasn't all surprised to see him there. I straightened out my pink apron and half-heartedly scowled when he came up to order.

"Um, hi." He said shyly. He scratched the back of his head, his hand running through his short brown hair. I looked at his impossibly perfect blue eyes and blushed. There's a hint for you... okay I'll say, I'm interested. He wasn't wearing his jacket but yet again who would wear one? It's scorching outside.

"Do you even need to come up here and order?" I bluntly asked. I might as well even hit him with a blunt object because he pouted. He looked down at his red Toms and fiddled with the hem of his plaid scrunch sleeve.

"I-I guess not, sorry." He pulled out his wallet from his white jeans. Taking out the necessary amount of money from his leather wallet and placed it on the counter. "Here."

"Thanks." I opened the register and-

"Danny..." I looked up at him, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"That's my name... D-Danny. I thought you might like o know since I, uh, I always come here." I nodded and smiled politely. He smiled in return.

"Thanks for that."

"Aren't you gonna tell me yours?"

"Can't read the name tag?" Danny chuckled sheepishly.

"Right... sorry, forgot."

"S'all right."

* * *

Fast forward one month and two weeks to the day he asked me out. I was obviously reluctant to accept his offer because we only ever talked when he came to eat here during lunch. I fumbled with the strings on my pink apron. He kept insisting, I guess he was just happy with the fact that I was bisexual.

"I don't know... I mean, we've only ever talk whenever you come to eat here." I said. "Also I work almost all the time here, I told my dad owns the place and I rarely get time off."

"Then we don't have to go on formal dates. We can just hang out here!" Danny pleaded. "Please, just please go one a date with me!'

"If I say yes will you leave because you're holding the line." I gestured to the small line of people, looking a bit peeved. Half because they wanted to order already and half because they probably have no idea what we're saying. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre!*"

"Yes."

"Fine I'll go out with you!"

"Merci!" Danny yelled. He pulled me over the counter and hugged me. "Merci Tom!*"

"Let go already! I have work to do." He pulled back and was bold enough to even kiss me on the cheek, leaving me stunned. I rubbed the spot and smiled. Did he really love me that much?

"Est-il votre ex petit ami ou quelque chose?*" A woman asked.

"Non, juste un gars qui est vraiment amoureux de moi.*" I replied with a blush and a smile.

* * *

**A/N 4:** Short I know but that's what I originally wrote it out to be. Ugh... LAME.

Translations:

*****I'm sorry to have kept you waiting!

*****Thank you, Tom!

*****Is he your ex boyfriend or something?

*****No, just a guy who is really in love with me.


	8. Polka-Dotted Umbrellas

Centennial Lovers

* * *

**A/N:** I was listening to 'Umbrella' by Rihanna... I was inspired to do this. A little warning though, this is in no way related to the song lyrically. Plot wise, maybe?

**A/N 2: **This is how much I love you guys, three or four days ago I give you two chapters. Yesterday I gave you another and today one more. This one I whipped up last night at around 11pm. I didn't finish until 12:30am. That's how much I love you all, and has anyone else seen the spike in fics lately? I guess I'm just really happy too. :) Enjoy y'all!

* * *

Polka-Dotted Umbrellas

* * *

He was always there. Morning, late morning, noon, afternoon, evening, and night. On the corner of Barnaby and Helios. It was a rainy 11:31. One week before, a Tom Fletcher had taken residence down Barnaby, left to Transylvania and forward to Victoria Towers. It was a nice place, not a really prestigious place but it was nice. A two bedroom, one and a half bathroom, with a spacious kitchen and breakfast nook/living room. A condo.

Fresh from college, he was. A degree in Digital Design which landed him a job in town, creating posters and such for businesses. Whether for a website or simply for your logo, Tom was your guy. Fast forward one week to when he first made his way to the office, not too far, it was just a seventeen minute walk. Or well, for now, twenty-four minutes, it had been raining that day.

Tom strolled out of his condo building onto Tranny Ave. walking to get to Barnaby St. He took the first turn onto Barnaby and made his way down to the corner of Barnaby and Helios, from there he would take a shortcut through the park. On the corner there was to be heard a strumming sound, piercing through the light pitter-patter of the rain on his polka-dotted umbrella. The sound increased in volume and once he turned the corner he saw him.

A man probably near his own age, strumming away and singing in such a carefree way. It was as if the rain had gone because Tom suddenly felt so warm, he couldn't hear the rain. Only his melodic voice. Tom's mouth was slightly ajar, a peek of his teeth shown through. He looked at his surroundings. An open guitar case with a fair amount of cash in it. The man wasn't in rags but you could tell that it was really old and worn. From the worn boots to the tattered hoodie, Tom wondered. 'How could such talent end up on the streets?'

The man strumming turned and noticed Tom's lingering stare, he smiled. Tom blushed and hid his face in his red scarf. He managed to pluck up some change in the pockets of his beige trenchcoat. He tossed the coins into the open case, the man smiled broader. He broke the tune just to say,

"Thank you." Before continuing on. What a cute accent he had...

* * *

It was the second day. Tom arose from the geometric printed sheets of his bed and yawned. 8:47. It was early, he doesn't start work for another two hours or so. He decided to have a nice long shower before dressing up and heading down to the streets. He thought about getting familiar with his little neighborhood. Decided to take a stroll, walking up and down Tranny Ave. and Barnaby. He observed the different shops stationed and discovered a Starbucks on Dawson Road, the road adjacent to Barnaby. By now, Tom had grown a bit tired so he decided to go to work early (and by early, it meant being fifteen minutes early).

With his Starbucks in hand, he crossed the road to the corner of Barnaby and Helios St. he was met by guitar strumming and enchanting singing once again. The man, this time, had changed clothing but it was still evident that he was poor (Tom preferred not to use the term homeless). Instead, he wore a denim jacket with a torn t-shirt inside, grey jeans that were ripped and muddy on the knees, and faded grey Converse that seemed too small for the man's rather large feet. Tom sipped his latte and watched the man for the second time. He noticed that this tune was more upbeat than yesterday's, but the lyrics weren't very different from yesterday's song. It sounded like he was desperate but not for money, as the song clearly states. The man is in love.

"'Cause obviously she's out of my league,  
But how can I win? He keeps dragging me in,  
And I know I, never will be good enough for her, no no  
I never will be good enough for her."

'He must of slipped his line.' Tom thought. 'He said "he" instead of "she" on that one line.'

Tom drank the last of his latte and walked away to find a trash bin, and to go to work.

* * *

Danny Jones sighed. Another day, another few couple of dollars. The streets of Philadelphia weren't that cruel, it was just the blonde he's had his eyes on since yesterday. The way he blushed and buried his face in his red scarf sent sparks flying inside of him, butterflies in his stomach. And those butterflies mutated into pterodactyls when he came back the next day. He sighed dreamily before his mind focused on reality once again.

"I'll never be good enough for him though." Danny thought out loud. 'Obviously' had been the song he thought would express his feelings. That's how he worked, whatever Danny felt, he'd play it. He felt, no, he knew that a guy like him would never love a bum like himself. It was disheartening, because it seemed that love was of the question for someone like Danny but he tried.

"He seems like a happy type of person. Maybe some happy tunes will make him smile. At least I'll be there to see that. To be the source of his momentary happiness." Danny thought about the other man's dimpled smile from when they first met. It was rather small and half hidden by the scarf but exposed enough to see a slight dimple poking out. Danny thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Right then," Danny bit his tongue. "Let see what I have here."

He was in his little shelter that comprised of a few old wooden boxes, a blanket, and an old lantern that he kept with him since the day he escaped from the abusive hellhole that he would never again call 'home'. Danny turned the lantern on and pushed aside a few dirty knick-knacks until he found his old school notebook. It was at least twelve years old, with songs dating back to when Danny was only fifteen. Most of its content was depressing, due to the fact that its first few years with Danny hadn't gone so well. It was only up until last year (or maybe the year before?) that they started to lighten up. Danny only had three pages left. Three pages for his blonde.

It was called 'Do Ya' but he decided it was too straightforward. The next one was called 'I Need a Woman', originally 'I Need a Man' but it was deemed too weird for the public eye. Danny nearly cried when he used up the last page for 'I Wanna Hold You' but quickly got over it because it was for his blonde. And besides he can always buy a new one from the newsstand outside that boutique on Tranny Ave. He's earned a fair amount of money on the streets.

Danny decided 'I Wanna Hold You' because though it made him seem desperate, isn't that what he was right now? So it was perfect...?

* * *

"This is it." He practiced a few days(Danny couldn't tell how many, he's been running in and out with time since he ran away when he became 17) for this, maybe even more, it was still rough but hey, it must still be raw with emotion right? Danny sat on the wooden box on his corner and tuned his guitar. The sun had just risen, shining even through the light, drizzling rain. Danny could feel the excitement in the air. He was in his best clothing, these were the ones that actually made him look normal and a tad bit decent. An old leather jacket that was donated to him, a nice graphic t-shirt that he picked up at a homeless shelter, his black skinny jeans (without rips), and the same old boots. He checked a clock not too far from him and knew that the blonde was to come around soon, so he started playing.

'Tell me that you want me baby  
Tell me that it's true  
Say the magic words  
And I will change the world for you

An army for the broken hearted  
Marching through the streets  
And every city's burning to the ground under your feet

[Chorus:]  
I wanna hold you  
My skies are turning black  
(feels like a heart attack)  
And I'd do anything you ask  
I wanna hold you bad'

By then a small crowd had formed, some we're his 'fans' so to speak. It was also then that he saw the blonde cross the street to where he was. He was holding the same polka dotted umbrella from when they first met, in his hand. He smiled brightly and sung a tad louder, just to catch the other man's attention of course.

'I'd melt the polar icecaps baby  
Watch them flood the earth  
I'd do anything to show you  
What your love is worth

So won't you show me your devotion  
To heal my aching heart?  
Keep polluting like the ocean,  
Tearing me apart.'

* * *

Tom looked at the man on the wooden box. It had been a week since the curly-haired brunette had shown up on the corner of Barnaby and Helios. He decided to stay for the rest of the song. He listened carefully.

'[Chorus]

Attention please  
We interrupt this program  
With some disturbing news  
Worldwide evacuation  
We're going to lose  
They've pulverized the nation  
I guess it shows us just what love can do.

[Chorus]  
I wanna hold you  
My skies are turning black  
(feels like a heart attack)  
And I'd do anything you ask  
I wanna hold you bad, bad, bad, bad  
And I'd do anything you ask  
I wanna hold you bad'

Scattered clapping and the jingle and thump of change could be heard. The other man smiled and bowed his head in thanks. Tom smiled when he did and took out a five dollar bill. It was a really nice thing to do especially when all this man received were quarters and dimes and one dollar bills, but he definitely deserved it.

Tom slipped out the bill and tossed it into the awaiting case. He watched it flutter down to the cases' purple velvet interior. He looked up and he was met by blue eyes and freckles.

"Thank you, sir." He beamed.

"I-It's not a big deal." Tom stuttered, he blushed. "You're a really good performer 'is all."

Danny hummed, "I'm Danny and you deserve some credit."

"Tom... and really I don't." Why he gave a homeless stranger his name... he'll never know.

"You do." Danny thought for a moment. "How about a song? I can write you one."

"Wait... these songs are your own?" The crowd had dissipated and it was only them now. Passerby's walking right behind them.

"Yes actually, I keep a little book filled with my own works."

"T-That's cool." Tom stood there quietly. At first glance you would think he seemed awkward but it was really the fact that he had no idea what else to say.

"So about that song." Danny said.

"Hmm? Oh, really you don't have to." Tom offered a polite grin.

"Okay... I'll write one tonight." Tom took this as a sign to not argue about it. It was sweet, anyhow, I mean, a stranger writing a song for Tom... you don't get that everyday.

* * *

**A/N 4: **So it's been eight chapters of constant fluff... oh, wait, seven! One chapter was with a drunken one-night stand. I'll make sure I make the next chapter emotional or even sad. No death... yet.


	9. The Man in Black

Centennial Lovers

* * *

**A/N:** So all fun and games aside, I'm back from my vacation with a new chapter! Okay so I ended up not writing a depressing chapter... But this is bittersweet-ish? I don't know.

**A/N 2:** So I wrote this back in January 8. So yay! Another 'Unreleased Bonus'! So some details about this fic; originally, I wanted it to dub it as a Tom/Mystery man from McFly. Technically it still is (?) but remember this is all Flones so y'all know that the pairing is Flones anyway. Another thing you should know, this fic literally came from the top of head. So this is actually a bit random. Is it with a plot? You decide (No really please tell me if it really does have a plot of some sort...). Enjoy!

* * *

The Man in Black

* * *

Tom fumbled with the button on his jacket. The cold night air nipped at the skin on his hands, he had forgotten his gloves at the nightclub the worked at. They were his favorite pair too, blue cotton gloves. He shivers as snow falls onto his exposed palms. He groans and shoves them in his pockets. He feels his phone in there and decides to at least check the time.

11:54 pm.

He nodded to himself then put it back in his pocket. The soft crunch of snow was all he could hear which was a bit strange because London was usually still up even in an hour like this. But he didn't complain, it's good to have time for yourself sometimes. Tom rounds the corner and into a lit alleyway that also served as a shortcut to the next street.

He walks down the alleyway, walking around trash bins and over trash itself. Then before he reaches the other side, he hears it. The familiar twelve rings courtesy of Ben, Big Ben.

Tom stops walking and hops onto a trash bin, sitting on it. He waits but he knows he won't be late. He never was. Tom closes his eyes and sighs again, he just wanted to rest but this will only be a moment. Just a moment. Just as Ben rang one last time, Tom heard a soft thud and someone cup his face. Tom's eyes blinked open, he smiled.

"Hey." He whispered. The other man leaned in and kissed Tom. Soft and passionate but having a slight aggression to it.

"Hi." He said. "I'm not late am I?"

"Nope, punctual as always." The other man nodded, satisfied with the answer given. A gust of wind. The other mans black coat flapped around, the leather making a noise. "You really seem to like that black coat and of it's not the coat, it's the black hoodie."

"Well I'm into black and conservative clothing."

Tom nodded, "The Man in Black. I know. Mystery hero of London!"

The mystery man smiled and rolled his eyes. Tom hopped off the bin and held the blue-eyed beauty. He ran his fingers through the choppy brown hair. Tom leaned in and kissed him again. He toyed with the black lacquer mask his boyfriend always wore while he was on duty, which was nearly every night.

"Well? Are we?" Tom asked as he pulled away. The brown haired man shook his head.

"I'm not in the mood, I just wanna hold you. That's it." He lead him and Tom to the trash bin again where they both sat down and held each other. Tom rested his head on the others shoulder. They both just sat there for the longest while.

Tom's eyelids started to droop, the lateness of the night was starting to get to him. He felt his lover shift to make him more comfortable.

"Night." He said. "Love you."

"Will I see you in the morning?" Tom yawned.

"You and I already know the answer." Then the clock stroke once.

* * *

When he woke he was gone. Tom was in his apartment in his bed wearing his pajamas. How the other man got him up to the third floor, into the apartment, and change his clothes; Tom will never know. He sighed as he sat up, he ran his fingers through his hair. Instead of cold bare hands though, he felt the soft cotton of blue gloves. He smiles.

"I love you too, Dan."

* * *

**A/N 3:** Even up until now I forget that I wrote this because it gives me this weird feeling in my chest... I'm weird so I'll go now. Later!


	10. The Hole in My Heart

Centennial Lovers

* * *

**A/N:** Who's up for some kid!McFly~?! Yay! Well kid!McFly for half of the one-shot... BUT KID!MCFLY NONE THE LESS! Aaahhhh~!

**A/N 2:** So this was partially based on my Mom who had a severe heart condition when she was younger. I love you, Mommy! I'm lucky to have you as my mom. :)

* * *

The Hole in My Heart

* * *

Tom was never allowed to go out. His heart condition didn't allow him too. The definition of 'going out' to Tom was usually to the doctor to check his hearts condition. It's been like this since the day he was born.

There was a hole in his heart and there was such a surgery that could repair that, but were his parents financially stable? If anything, the Fletcher family would have been bankrupt if it weren't for their rich family friends; the Judds. They paid for his checkups and medicines and the nurses that looked after Tom at home. But even so, not wealthy enough to pay for his surgery.

It seemed as though Tom would have a hole in his heart forever.

* * *

"Wanna go out, Tommy?" Eight year old Tom sighs. He knew what this meant and his mother knew what this meant too. "I don't mean the doctors you know."

Tom looked up from his half eaten bowl of cereal, he looked at his mother curiously. "What do you mean? The doctor said I'm not supposed to go anywhere else, or I'll get sick."

"Well I don't want you isolated. It's just not fair for a child who needs to be out and about. What I'm planning is a picnic, just in our backyard." Debbie smiled at her son. "I know it's just the backyard but don't you want to feel that cool summer breeze? And hear the rustle of the trees? Grass tickling your feet?"

Tom smiled and nodded, he only ever dreamed of such things. Oh, how the child wished he was normal like his sister, Carrie.

"Well go then! Enjoy yourself outside!" Tom giggled and walked to the glass sliding door. He opened the door an stepped onto the patio and breathed. He heard the birds chirp and the wind blow, something he hadn't been able to listen to since his last checkup, which was about three months ago.

Tom smiles to himself and walks down, barefooted, across the concrete then onto the grass. The grass was warm, probably because of the summer sun. He wiggled his toes and giggled some more. At this point, Tom would have been running, screaming, and jumping and all things that would express his joy after years of isolation but, again, his heart wouldn't allow it. So instead, Tom settles himself under a tree and patiently waits for his mom, dad, and sister to join him.

He took the time to take in his surroundings. The tree he was under was a rather small willow. The green grass was freshly trimmed and slightly wet with morning dew, odd since it was now 2 o' clock in the afternoon. A white picket fence surrounded and closed off the area. Nothing else stood with the exception of some garden tools and an outdoor grill. It was just the willow tree, the grass, and Tom. Tom fell silent and closed his eyes with elation.

"Hey!" Tom's eyes snapped open. He looked around, trying to locate where the sound had come from. "Over here!"

Tom stood up and turned to one side of the picket fence. He stutters. "He-hello?"

The fence is rather tall, and though Tom is already eight years old, he still can't see who is behind the fence.

The voice speaks once again. "Hi! I'm Danny! What's your name?"

"I-I'm Tom." He mutters.

"Sorry, I couldn't here you. What's your name?" Tom sits down on the grass and kneels before the fence. He speaks up with much more volume and confidence.

"My name's Tom!" Danny ooh's.

"That's a cool name! Nice to meet you! How come I haven't seen you before? Are you visit the Fletchers?"

"Uh, no I'm their son."

"Really? Then why's'it that I've never seen you before?"

"I'm really sick and something's wrong with my heart."

"What's wrong with it?"

"There's a hole and I get really sick a lot. That's why I'm not allowed outside too much." Tom frowns and he senses that Danny is frowning too.

"That's too bad. Isn't there a way to fix your heart?" Danny asks.

"There is but it's too expensive."

"Ix-pin-seeve? What's that?"

"Ex-pen-sive." Tom corrects. "It means that it costs a lot of money."

"Oh, like a how much a new bike costs or something."

"Something like that I guess but way more expensive." The two are silent and Tom thinks Danny has ran off. He gets up to leave before Danny speaks up again.

"Tom."

"Yeah?" Tom sits himself down again.

"What do you look like? I can't see over the fence."

"I have yellow hair and brown eyes." Tom answers with a small smile. "What about you?"

"Brown hair and blue eyes."

"Lucky! I want to have blue eyes!" He hears Danny giggle.

"Sucks for you!" They playfully laugh, when Danny is struck with genius. "Hey! How about we send each other pictures of each other. Then we'll now how we really look like!"

"But how?"

"I can dig a hole, big enough under the fence. I'll do it now, I've got me spade with me. You go and get a picture of yourself." Tom nods and goes inside the house. He finds the rest of his family gone.

"Where are-" Then he sees that there's a note on the table.

'_Tom,_

_We're sorry the we left in such a rush but something has happen to grandma. We hope you understand why we left you. There's some food in the-_'

Tom dropped the note and looked around for a picture of himself. He didn't care that his family wasn't there and that he was alone in the house. He just cared that he finally made a friend.

* * *

The fourteen year old stared straight into the eyes of his best friend of six years. He had curly brown locks and striking blue eyes, just like in the pictures the sent each other through the hole Danny dug up all those years ago. During the duration of their friendship, Tom frequently asked if he could go outside to go to Danny's house but his heart wouldn't allow it. Why Danny couldn't go to Tom's house, personal reasons, Danny said when they were eleven.

They were young and they were free, because of that they fell in love just after Tom became thirteen. Sending each other notes and letters to show how much they loved each other. It was young love but everyone knows the ending. And now they were face to face.

Tom flashed a beaming smile at Danny's face... whose expression was dull.

"D-Danny?"

"I'm moving away Tom." Danny held up a camera and smiled weakly. "One for the road?"

Tom bit back a sob but it came out as a stifled cry. "Danny... no..."

Danny smiled through the tears and kissed Tom on the cheek before taking the photo.

* * *

Danny left a week after. Danny's father died two months later. Tom received heart surgery later that year on his fifteenth birthday but... nothing could fix that hole in his heart, Tom really would have a hole in his heart forever.

The photo they took came in the mail just after Tom recovered. It was a beautiful photo.

* * *

**A/N 3:** Ugh... it's weak, huh?


	11. Why They Call Me Porsche

**Centennial Lovers**

* * *

**A/N:** I was all like, "Riding a porsche feels so good..." and then I was like, "Oh my god... pervy much!" and then I was like, "Chapter idea!". So I hope you all enjoy the... chapter? I don't know... Just make sure to keep a tight hold onto your knickers. Written May 9, 2013.

* * *

Why They Call Me Porsche

* * *

"Hey Tom." The twenty-six year old man said.

"Yeah, Danny?" The twenty-seven year old blonde replied.

"Why do some people call you Porsche?" The brown haired man asked. Tom smirked and chuckled. He shook his head and sipped his iced tea before focusing his gaze on the television, Star Wars on the screen. Danny shifted his position; feet flat on the ground, torso and head looking Tom's way. He brought a finger up to poke the other mans cheek. Tom smiled, dimple showing. Danny proceeded to poke it.

"Tell me, why!" Danny whined.

"Do you really want to know Danny?" Tom snickered.

"Yes!" Danny replied. "And stop smiling so much! It's cute but right now it's kinda creepy!"

Tom took another sip of his iced tea before setting it down on a coaster on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote to pause the movie. "Are you sure Danny? Because you can never go back once you find out."

Tom paused then added, "But don't take my word for it. Just ask Harry or Dougie, they found out."

"Dougie and Harry know?" Danny pouted. "How come they knew before me?"

"I was young, they knew way before you did. They asked after they heard the news from James. James was the one who gave me the nickname." Tom stated. "I think they knew pre-Motion in the Ocean but post-Wonderland."

Danny chuckled. He thought it was funny that the boys of McFly (including family members, friends and management) always used the names if their previous albums in the place of years. For instance, if they say they an certain event happened in 2007 McFly would instead say, "Post-Motion in the Ocean but Pre-Radio:ACTIVE.". But it's not to say that they don't say the year numbers too, they just have a habit of naming them by their albums.

"So that long ago then?" Danny gawked. He never knew Tom was nicknamed Porsche for that long. Tom nodded in response. "Well I still want to know why. C'mon then tell me!"

Tom smiled a small smile. "They call me 'Porsche' because they say I'm a smooth and enjoyable ride and when you 'rev' me up I can be really loud." Tom holds up a few fingers and counts. "That makes five people who know now."

"Rev you up? And what do you mean five people? You told me only Harry and Dougie know."

"I left out James and Ant... actually I think it might be six. You, James, Ant, Haz, Doug, and I think Matt knows. Yeah, Matt knows." Danny sighs and pouts.

"So six people, huh?" Tom nods with a smile. "I still don't get it. Rev you up? Smooth ride?"

"If I can't tell you... Can I show you?" Tom says in a sultry voice. Tom rubs his hand against Danny's arm, up and down.

"Uh... o-okay." Danny stutters, not really knowing what's about to happen. His blue eyes stare into Tom's brown eyes, the same brown eyes that are currently boring into Danny's secret desires.

"Remember, there's no going back." Tom's hands sneak under Danny's shirt and stays below the bellybutton, he waits for the other mans reply.

"Y-yeah. Go. Do whatever you gotta do..." Tom smiles seductively and leans in to nibble on Danny's ear, lightly tugging on the lobe. Danny's breathing hitches and he feels like he's frozen but melting at the same time. Tom's hands traces circles along Danny's chest, slowly swirling to the other man's nipples. Tom kneads them lightly and he trails his tongue down to Danny's neck. He bites the crook teasingly and sucks, he let's off after a few seconds then licks the newborn bruise. Danny just sits there doing nothing because he's putty, putty in Tom's hands and damn, things he can do with his tongue!

Tom pulls back from Danny's body and pants a bit. "Do you still want to know Danny? Do you at least have a clue?"

Danny nods speechless, confusing Tom. "You gotta speak, baby."

"Show me... p-please..." Tom smirks and lies Danny down. He crawls onto him and straddles Danny. Tom starts off by pushing the other man's t-shirt up and over his head. Danny throws it to the floor and pants. Tom looms over him and massages his chest, rubbing his thumbs over Danny's nipples and ghosting over his sides. Tom smiles at the freckles the scatter over Danny's body and flicks his tongue over one, at the center of Danny's chest. Danny moans in surprise and shoots his eyes open.

'When did I have them closed?' Danny asks himself for a brief moment before concentrating his mind back to the feeling of Tom's mouth on him. Tom moves from the center to Danny's left nipple, sucking and biting it. The other nipple being fondled by one of Tom's hands. Tom pulls away from Danny's body to sit up, while doing so he feels a small bump below his bottom. He smirks.

"You all just can't resist me!" Tom chuckles, he grinds his bottom against Danny's crotch. "You may all be 'straight' but with the right moves, you're putty in my hands. You love it don't you Danny?"

Danny can only grunt, the friction in his crotch sending sparks up and down Danny's spine and heating his abdomen. Tom pulls Danny up into a rough kiss then crawls off of him. Tom stands up and takes his shirt off, he turns off the television then holds his hand out. Danny only looks at the hand in confusion, his mind too clouded with lust to even think straight. Tom sighs.

"As much as I really want to do this Danny, we can't do it here." Tom prompts to just grabbing Danny and pulling him up and off the couch. "I don't want stains on the couch."

Danny nods and moans slightly. The two climb up the stairs into a bedroom, neither one theirs or well... how would they know? They're to busy with each other.

* * *

"You're never gonna believe what just happened!" A wide eyed Dougie said as soon as he came back downstairs. The two men had just come back from quality Pudd shopping time so Harry was in the kitchen, putting groceries away into their proper place when Dougie came running in.

"What up, Dougs?"

"Dan's riding Porsche!" Dougie smiles in a wicked way once he adds, "Oh, and by the way... they're shagging in your room."

You can almost imagine the jar of marmite falling to the floor in slow motion, Harry's stunned face worthy of your laughter.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So how was it? Not too bad I hope... At least it isn't as bad as 'Tell Me in the Morning'. Did y'all also enjoy the ending? I thought it was pretty funny! Welp daz eet, lataz!


	12. Catch the Wave

**Centennial Lovers**

* * *

**A/N:** It's summer right? So here comes a summer one-shot! By the way, all the Portuguese is courtesy of Google Translate. *add sarcastic tone* The best translator in the world! All translations at the bottom!

**A/N 2:** I'm from the Philippines, y'all know that. Ruh-right, right. So that means I know nothing about Copacabana Beach, Rio de Janeiro, the Portuguese language, or well Brazil all in all. The only thing I know is that Rio has such cute runway clothes. So, Brazilian readers, if you find something off about this chapter feel free to inform me (and/or slap me across my face) about it. Also tell me how to correct it so you all feel more comfortable. Thanks y'all! Enjoy :)

* * *

Catch the Wave

* * *

Tom sat on the stool, slightly swiveling as he sipped his piña colada. He watched the off beat tropical scene in front of him that can only be described as truly amazing. The waters so blue, the wind so cool, the sun shining like gold. Tom sighed sadly, when the thought of spending this beautiful day alone trudge into his mind. What was he doing here again? Oh, yeah... surfing lessons. He felt really intimidated by his friends, who were Brazilian and could surf, so he felt really compelled to do it. He wasn't Brazilian, true, he spent his whole life in the colder regions of the world (England mostly) so he has no clue on how to surf. A friend of his suggested a teacher and he took it. His surfing teacher, apparently, was his friends sisters best friends brothers best friend. Just to recap, again it was his friends sisters best friends brothers best friend. No details on him (or even possibly her) whatsoever. All he knows is to look out for a mop of brown curls. Well that's surely gonna help! There aren't that many people with brown hair, only about a few hundred...

"Desculpa, você que é o Tom Fletcher?" A voice asked. Tom turned around to face a freckled man holding a surfboard. He was shirtless and Tom could make out the freckles across his body. The man was only dressed in swim trunks and flip-flops; both articles were orange, white, and blue. Tom smiles and nods.

"Sim, prazer em te conhecer." Tom held his hand out. The shirtless hunk -OH MY GOD TOM SHUT UP, HE'S PROBABLY STRAIGHT- returned a bright smile and grasped Tom's hand with his own large and rough ones.

"Prazer também. Eu sou Danny."

"Devemos ir pra água agora?"

"Claro, hã, cadê tua prancha?" Tom showed off a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head before answering.

"Sobre isso..." He started. "Eu não trouxe uma..."

Danny nodded silently and gestured Tom to follow him. The walked through the sand before reaching a black pick-up truck, parked by the sidewalk. Tom could see two other surfboards, one green and one pink, kept in the back. Danny set his own down in the back of the truck to pull out the pink one.

"Aqui, pode ficar com essa de presente." Danny smirks. He hands Tom the floral pink surfboard before retrieving his blue one. Tom frowns and pouts, playfully but slightly hurt.

"Por que eu fico com a rosa?" Tom pouts but he can't help the smile coming on. There's something about Danny's playful nature that keeps that hurt at bay and pulls cheekiness into the port. Danny walks up next to Tom and pokes his covered chest.

"É porque eu gosto da verde e você tá apenas começando. Também porque você não trouxe a sua própria." Danny replies smugly.

"Essa doeu." Tom frowns. Danny only shrugs and walks back over to the beach. "Mean bastard."

Danny turns around, smug grin on his face. "Aw! Now you've hurt my feelings, Tommy!"

Tom is stunned and his mouth opens up into an 'o'. "You speak English!"

"That is true." Danny says. "Now, are we gonna surf or what? 'Cause I charge by the hour."

"Alright, I'm coming." Tom sighs and looks at his pink surfboard, cringing at it. "Can I please change my board?"

"Not on your life, Tommy boy." Tom replies with a playful punch to the arm.

"Don't call me Tommy..." Tom pouts.

* * *

"So why are you interested in surfing?" Danny asks. Their language reverting to English for Tom only lived in Brazil for only five months, only speaking Portuguese for less than that. He actually still carries around a pocket sized translation book. The two men were currently sitting on towels they had brought along, observing the Copacabana. The two were wet and glistening, after about an hour and a half of surfing.

Tom took a long swig from his water bottle before answering. "I don't know. I just wanted to try something new. I'm in a different country with different weather and I thought, why the hell not?"

Danny nodded. "So you used to live in England?"

"Yeah, you can tell by my accent. How 'bout you? You're from America or something?"

"Mhmm. I lived in Florida my whole life. Moved down here after I finished college, that was about three years ago."

"Oh, so that's why you know how to surf. You lived in Florida." Danny nodded.

"Started surfing when I was seven." They remained silent for a while. Tom checked his waterproof watch, the time was just a quarter past 2. They sat in silence for another ten minutes after that, not really knowing if they were very comfortable with the silence. Tom took this time to observe Danny instead of the beach. The man seemed to be more buff when he was wet and glistening, the water outlining Danny's built features. Surprisingly, he wasn't very tanned for a man who said he surfed at least twice a week, so it made him stand out from most of the crowd here (okay so there were some tourists but they're more sunburned than lightly tanned). His wet hair was flat and blowing in the wind. Tom couldn't see his eyes, they were hidden by a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses. Tom blushes. Five lonely months in Brazil could really take a toll on your love life, Tom knew this and now that he's gotten this close to a man his age and knew his native language, it wouldn't hurt to try and flirt with him right?

'Right, be smooth Tom. Be smooth.' Tom said to himself. He took a deep breathe.

"So, uh, should we end the session now... or..." Danny started. Tom snapped his head in Danny's direction, then shook his head.

"I, uh, I actually wanted to do this for like, one more hour. I-if that's okay with you?" Right, smooth... Danny looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, one hour. Then we'll be done." Danny stood up and put his own water bottle in a bag. He walked over to where his surfboard was then picked up and out of the sand. He turned to Tom, who followed his actions. "Ready, Tommy?"

Tom looks at his board once and nods. "Ready... and what did I say about you calling me Tommy?"

"To do so." Danny laughs and they're both running to the water... well Tom after Danny but it's still the same thing... I think...

* * *

"Maybe you should sit this wave out, Tom." Danny says worried. The wave up ahead seemed larger than the previous ones that both had encountered during their time in the water. Danny knew that Tom might have a bit of difficulty on this one, surely he would wipe-out before he could even stand up. "It's a pretty big wave."

"Aw! C'mon, I've been doing pretty well, you said so." Tom states. "Besides this could be my challenge! I mean what are the risks of doing this wave?"

"Uh, drowning for starters." Danny frowns. Tom thinks for a moment before flipping his wet blonde fringe out of his face. He smiles.

"Race ya there?" Tom giggles then paddles his way towards the wave. Danny looks at him shocked.

"Tommy! Wait! Stop!" The wave is now close enough to Tom, he gets ready to stand, he can hear Danny behind him. What's he got to worry about? He can do it.

'Well, yet again, drowning.' Tom gulps down the idea and the fear building up in his chest. He unsteadily gets on the board and quickly balances himself. He turns his head and sees Danny next to him, lower on the wave. He's cheering by the looks of it, Tom can't hear him over the wave but Tom feels the wave of confidence rushing over him. He's riding a wave! A real one! Tom cheers for himself and shoots his hands in the air, closes his eyes and screams with joy. The roar of the blue wave fires up the adrenaline in his chest and Tom just feels so alive. So alive that the world could just suddenly disappear and Tom would just still feel this way. But then he's falling and crashing, he's underwater and YES! He opens his eyes underwater and see's the deep, beautiful blue then notices the lighter blue above his head, light, the sun. Tom's head shoots to the surface, followed by his pink surfboard. Tom cheers and once again puts his hands in the air, then he randomly punches the sky.

"Tom!" He turns around to see Danny swimming towards him, he looks slightly frantic. "Tom are you alright?"

Tom nods, he grabs his board and climbs on top of it, a wide smile ever present on his face. "Dan that was amazing! The adrenaline was just overwhelming and that was just... just...!"

"Amazing, huh, Tom?" Danny smiles.

"Well yeah!" Tom cries. "Another one just has to come again and -wait-..."

"What?" Danny looks at him puzzled.

"You called me, Tom. First time today." Tom smiles. "To be really honest with you, I think I kinda liked being called Tommy though."

Danny pinches Tom's cheek then pokes the noticeable dimple. "Then, congratulations _Tommy _you just rode your first real wave."

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon by the time they decided to leave the beach. The two were now dressed in normal clothes, just t-shirts and cargo shorts.

"So Tommy," Danny said as he took the pink board from Tom, putting next to his blue one in the back of his truck. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner with me?"

Danny smiles shyly at Tom. Tom thinks for a moment and smiles just a timidly as Danny. "Sure. When and where?"

Danny walks up to the blonde and takes his hand, holding it and swinging it. "Now and Le Ble Noir, great European place. Been there, I bet you'll enjoy it too."

Tom nods. Danny smiles at him as they're walking away from Danny's jeep. "We're walking?"

"It's not that far, we'll be there in no time. Unless you want to drive there."

"Oh, no, no." Tom shakes his head. "Let's walk, more time to enjoy ourselves."

Danny nods his head in agreement.

* * *

"I feel fat again!" Tom exclaims as they exit the restaurant, making Danny chuckle. Their giggles die down but their smiles are still active but since when did they die in the first place? They're practically glued on. "I wanna thank you for tonight, Dan. Actually, no, I want to thank you for today. I had a really great time."

"It's my pleasure, Tom." Tom smiles and pokes Danny's slightly distended stomach, while they're walking back to Danny's truck.

"You called me Tom again." Danny rolls his eyes.

"Why's that such a big deal again?"

"I don't know. Maybe 'cause I just met you today and for the past eight hours you've been calling me Tommy." Tom says. Danny nods and sighs. Their walk back to the truck was silent. This one they could identify as comfortable, they didn't really have anything else to talk about, having said almost everything about themselves over dinner. Danny just can't stop smiling neither can Tom, they're too happy and they only have a gist of the real reason why they are, so Danny wants to try something. A something he's wanted to try after he saw Tom riding that wave.

They're on the sidewalk, about ten feet from the truck, when Danny gently pulls Tom towards him and kisses him on the lips. Danny snakes his arms around Tom's waist and pulls him in. Tom just couldn't move, paralyzed by the feeling of Danny's lips on his but he does involuntarily wrap his arms around Danny's neck. They smile into the kiss and then pull back naturally, slowly.

"What was that all about?" Tom asks. His fringe just slightly falling over his eyes. The lights from across the street illuminate Tom's face and Danny just stops to admire him. Danny brushes the fringe out of Tom's eyes with his thumb, he leans in again to kiss Tom again. He pulls away to finally answer.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime? You know, like, really go out." Tom giggles.

"Sure, but I get to pick where."

"When and where then, Mr. Fletcher?"

"Copacabana Beach, bring the pink surfboard just for me." They smile.

* * *

**A/N 3: **That was a lame way to end it, huh? Well I hope it was still good enough for you guys. Again if you're from Brazil and would like something corrected (language, place, etc) feel free to do so. I just wanted to point out that the Le Ble Noir restaurant is a real restaurant near Copacabana. Never been there but if you have tell me if the place is good, I heard it was good.

**A/N 4: **(Added May 16, 2013.) Hi! Just a quick notice, my wonderful friend and brother, **kbeto**, has taken the time to correct my (or well Google's) Portuguese grammar. So a big thanks to you!

**Translations:**

Desculpa, você que é o Tom Fletcher? - Excuse me are you Tom Fletcher?

Sim, prazer em te conhecer. - Yeah, nice to meet you.

Prazer também. Eu sou Danny. - Nice to meet you too. My name is Danny.

Devemos ir pra água agora? - Should we go into the water now?

Claro, hã, cadê tua prancha? - Sure, uh, where's your surfboard?

Sobre isso... Eu não trouxe uma... - About that. I didn't bring one...

Aqui, pode ficar com essa de presente. - Here you can have this one.

Por que eu fico com a rosa? - Why do I get the pink one?

É porque eu gosto da verde e você tá apenas começando. Também porque você não trouxe a sua própria. - It's because I like the green one and you're only a beginner. Also because you didn't bring your own.

Essa doeu. - That's hurtful.


End file.
